kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Stage 10 (Kirby's Block Ball)
|theme=Mechanical |boss=Brobo |mini-boss=None |common enemies=Booler, Bouncy, Bronto Burt, Kookler, Mumbies, Propeller}} '''Stage 10' is the tenth floating island of Blockworld and serves as the second level in Kirby's Block Ball. It is a mass of large gears. It is preceded by Stage 9 and succeeded by Stage 11. The stage opens with the following animation: Two Waddle Dees walk back and forth near a group of white and gray blocks. The ball defeats both of them, causing them to drop Flip items. The ball collects both, causing the blocks' colors to switch and then switch back. Two Kirbys fall down, pull out top hats and Star Rods, and pose. Stage 10 has a border line of 120,000. Areas Block Area 1 The area has a spiky floor and walls but a smooth ceiling. The player can control four paddles, at the top, bottom, and sides of the screen. The area is filled with four big, square white blocks; 16 rectangular white blocks; 19 Power Blocks; and 16 Ability Blocks. The Power Blocks surround the more vulnerable blocks, so the player must use the Kirby Power Bounce to destroy them. A Booler and a Propeller are stationed inside the box, the latter of which is protected by Ability Blocks. They drop Flip and Changer items when defeated. Hidden objects: A Warp Star is hidden in the rightmost pocket of Ability Blocks. Block Area 2 The area has a spiky floor, ceiling, and walls. The player can control four paddles, at the top, bottom, and sides of the screen. The area is filled with ten rectangular white blocks, eight rectangular gray blocks, two square gray blocks, three Power Blocks, 18 Ability Blocks, and a Metal Block. A Switch Block is located near the center of the area; it converts most of the blocks into Through Blocks, which grant Kirby a bonus if he clears them all under the time limit. A Bouncy and two Mumbies appear on the block formation; they drop a Changer and Flip items, respectively. Hidden objects: A Score Block is hidden in the leftmost pocket of Ability Blocks. Block Area 3 The player can control a paddle at the bottom of the screen. The area is filled with 21 Power Blocks and 14 Metal Blocks. They are arranged in a spiral formation, so the ball must travel through it to its center. A Bronto Burt patrols the bottom of the area while a Kookler dwells near the end of the spiral; it drops a Crash item when defeated, which, when obtained, melts the Metal Blocks. The end of the spiral holds a Switch Block. Target Shooting Area The area has a spiky floor and walls but a smooth ceiling. The player can control paddles at the bottom and sides of the screen. The area is filled with 28 Star Blocks, eight Power Blocks, and 14 square gray blocks. Brobo moves up and down in the upper-middle portion of the area; hitting it four times causes it to flee and a Warp Star to descend from the ceiling. Touching it takes Kirby to the boss. Boss Area Brobo, now donning a metal body, serves as the boss of the stage. It stands on a platform in the center of the area. It hops between platforms and launches its fists at whatever paddle it sets its sights on—the attack shrinks the paddle if it makes contact. The spikes on the walls and floor are covered by whatever Star Blocks the player collected in the Target Shooting Area. Trivia *Aside from being sources of points, the Propeller in the first area and the Bouncy in the second area largely pointless. In order to access them, Kirby must break the Ability Blocks surrounding them with a Copy Ability, and he must bring the ability from another stage. The Changers the enemies drop do little good if the player entered the stage with whichever ability he/she intends to use. **Of the two, Bouncy has the more practical use, as the player could want to switch Copy Abilities after the first area. *Stage 10 is the only stage in Kirby's Block Ball to feature an original boss. Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Metal